What's Up, Roxy Bear?
by macstooge
Summary: Axel is unofficially Roxas' sleeping pill and he can't sleep without a good old dose of the older boy. Inspired by an interview with Quinton Flynn and him being coerced by the fangirls to say lines. AxelxRoxas RoxasxAxel Akuroku SMUT/YAOI/ETC Don't own anything except me words, no characters, no games, no nothing, ya savvy?


Axel awoke to being prodded harshly in the ribs by a small blonde that should have been asleep. "What's up, Roxy Bear?" Axel murmured, sleep still thick in his voice. The blonde hadn't been asleep very long and was now pestering and poking the redhead awake. "I can't sleep." Roxas admitted, he knew had issues with sleeping but usually he could sleep for hours with Axel. The older boy tried to blink away his sleep, turning over to look at the smaller boy kneeling next to him. "Roxy, why are you so wired?" Axel mumbled, his tone close to whining. "I don't know..." Roxas replied, confused by the question, he didn't know why he was awake, he just was and that meant Axel should be awake as well.

Groaning, the redhead shot an arm out to grab the smaller boy and pull him down against his body. With a small shriek, the blonde found himself flush against the older boy, held there by a surprisingly strong lanky arm. "Go to sleep." Axel murmured, closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep. Roxas huffed in response and pouted, his lower lip jutting forward. Realising that the redhead was on the verge of sleep again, the blonde wriggled against his boyfriend's steeled grip uselessly. Giving up, Roxas watched the older boy sleep, admiring his features; long crimson red mane, tear drop diamond tattoos and thick doll like eyelashes. Roxas blushed as he could feel his cock stir almost painfully awakening. It had felt like ages since they last had sex, though it had been only a few days. Which was totally fine with the blonde, they both had exams and they couldn't spend all day every day having sex but this was the first night that he was allowed to sleep over since exams started and they had barely even kissed. It was pretty safe to say that the younger boy was sexually frustrated. _Maybe that's why I can't sleep_, Roxas thought, an idea popping into his head.

"Ax...I can't sleep." Roxas murmured, looking up at the older boy. Though there was no response from the sleeping teenager. "Hmph. Ax, I can't sleep." The blonde tried again, still receiving no response from his somewhat comatose boyfriend. "Ax...I can't sleep cause I'm horny.." Roxas said, faking a moan. Axel snapped awake at the sound of his petite lover moaning next to him. "Rox?" The older boy questioned, glancing at the now quiet blonde. Roxas rolled his eyes, it was so easy to lure the redhead in. "Ax, I'm horny." The younger boy moaned, rubbing up against the half naked body of his boyfriend. They both slept in their underwear, forgoing almost all layers of clothing in case incidences like this happened.

Axel's cock stiffened at the sound of Roxas' moaning, his little gasps awakening the raging beast, i.e. Axel's libido. It had been a couple of days since they last had sex and the redhead was going insane. It took everything he had to not molest the blonde, locking his out of control libido and hormones away. It was exam week and they needed to study, not fuck each other's brains out. The redhead had tried not to have the blonde sleep over but Roxas had cried, saying he felt unloved...Axel knew it was one of the blonde's manipulation ploys but he invited him over anyways, reasoning it was for the greater good. "Axel...Please." Roxas moaned, grinding his hardening erection against the redhead's thigh.

"I got it." Axel murmured, loosening his one handed grip on the small blonde. Roxas seemed to purr in thanks, rolling over onto his hands and knees. The redhead had no idea how he had been graced with such a seductive angel, but he thanked God each and every day. "Axel, get the lube already." Roxas whined, breaking the older boy's thoughts and prayers. "G-got it, Roxy." The redhead murmured. As the taller boy leaned over the bed to retrieve the lubrication, Roxas impatiently stripped, flinging his underwear over the red mane of hair. "Was that your underwear?" Axel asked, chuckling. "Maybe..." Roxas replied, impatiently waiting for the sexual onslaught of his lover's fingers.

Clambering back onto the bed, Axel left his underwear on for the moment, knowing he would probably forgo preparing the blonde to shove his length into the smaller boy's enticing ass. Popping open the cap for the lube, the redhead hurriedly squeezed a considerable amount of the thick liquid onto one of his palms. Placing the bottle next to his knee for further use, Axel knelt behind the blonde, grabbing his hips with a slightly wet hand. "Cold." Roxas whimpered, but he arched back into his lover's hand all the same. Smirking slightly, the redhead slipped a finger into the quivering entrance. Frowning at the lack of resistance from the ring of muscles, Axel added another finger, causing the blonde to moan. "Did you touch yourself earlier?" The redhead asked, almost incredulously. Silencing his moans as best as he could, Roxas nodded, only slightly embarrassed.

Axel thanked the gods once again for delivering such a perfect angel before he added the last slicked digit to his lover's entrance. The blonde writhed as his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves hidden away in his ass. "Bingo." Axel murmured, chuckling again. Focusing on the location of the blonde's prostate, the redhead prodded the nerves with all three of his fingers causing the blonde's vision to spike. "Axel!" Roxas moaned, barely able to keep himself up on his hands, the pleasure almost knocking him face down into the mattress. Roxas whimpered and moaned as he felt his orgasm hit, Axel's fingers bringing him to that sweet golden edge. The redhead slowed his fingering, taking in that the blonde had orgasmed and slipped the digits out of the now loosened entrance.

Slicking his cock with the lube, Axel was a little more than just aroused. Who wasn't pleased when his lover woke him up to have sex? Axel was thrilled, he loved the wanton neediness of his blonde, who couldn't even sleep without a physical reminder of his love. "Axel." Roxas warned, getting tired of waiting for the redhead. Mumbling a soft apology, Axel slammed his length into the blonde. The smaller boy writhed against the redhead's thighs, delighting in the commanding sexual nature of the older boy. Roxas liked to let go and Axel was more than happy to take the control of the blonde, taking care of both their needs.

Axel groaned as he rolled his thin hips along the curves of his lover's ass, fighting to get more of his length inside the blonde's heated entrance. Bringing his hips against the blonde's skin made a slight sticky noise, which only aroused the pair even more. Axel couldn't help but thrust into the blonde a little more, angling upwards to brush up against the little bundle of nerves. Clutching the bed sheets like his last lifeline, Roxas shrieked in ecstasy as the redhead moved to pound into his prostate repeatedly. The blonde swooned as he felt his second orgasm build. His vision darkened as he came for the second time, shouting his release. "Wait up, Roxy Bear. I haven't cum yet." Axel panted, chastising his selfish lover.

"Sorry." Roxas breathed, his energy quickly evaporating, their love making taking all of his stored juice. Axel smirked at the soft apology and rewarded his blonde with a harsh thrust straight into his prostate. The smaller boy gasped and dropped to his elbows, surprised by the sudden movement. Axel sighed as the blonde's ass clenched almost painfully around his girth. He would have to cum, though he wished it wasn't so soon. He was completely awake and alert now, the hurried sexual affair ripping the sleep right from him. "Mm, baby." Axel moaned as he changed his pace, thrusting quickly and erratically again. The redhead knew his orgasm was a few thrusts away when Roxas began moaning again.

"Oh my god, Ax!" The blonde cried as the older boy relentlessly slammed into his ass, hitting his prostate every single time. Roxas didn't think he had the energy to cum again when his body tightened in a pre-orgasm cramp. Frowning, the redhead began to fight his way into the blonde as he tightened around his length even more. "R-Rox!" Axel groaned as he ground his hips once more against the blonde's ass, releasing his orgasm deep into the smaller boy. Roxas snapped his head back as the older boy released into him, the warm liquid uncomfortable in his ass as he orgasmed for the third and last time. Collapsing onto the bed, Roxas finally felt the urge to sleep, closing his eyes peacefully.

Axel couldn't help but groan as he pulled out of the tight and quivering heat of his lover, the tightened muscles almost clinging to his softening cock. "Rox?" The redhead called, checking to see if the blonde was still awake. Receiving no reply, the older boy dropped to the bed next to his lover, content to lay there until he too fell asleep. "Ax?" Roxas murmured, sleepily. Stiffening, Axel turned to look at his boyfriend, seeing that his eyes were still closed. "What's up, Roxy Bear?" The redhead questioned, watching his blonde angel carefully. Opening a tired and almost dull cerulean blue eye, the blonde smiled softly at the other boy. "Love you." Roxas mumbled, leaning forward to peck the redhead's nose gently before closing his eye again. "Love you too." Axel murmured in response, pulling the sleepy blonde to him.


End file.
